


Swing from the Chandelier

by 1789R



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Mr.King vs Mr. Prince
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1789R/pseuds/1789R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending time together in an attraction park to strengthen their bond, Kinpuri also decided to  go into a haunted house. Of course it didn't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing from the Chandelier

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for Jin-chan 18th birthday. Though I suppose it suits Halloween for a part too ?
> 
> I will jump from one point of view to the other. For comprehension purpose, Jinguji and Kishi will be called almost solely by their last name.
> 
> The story was supposed to be crack!fic, something I hoped would be funny. Then, it became this. Oh well. 
> 
> Inspired by the time the boys went into TV Asahi Haunted House. 
> 
> This is a OTP6, because they are all amazing together.
> 
> Hope you will like it !

Jinguji fidgeted. That was it. The long awaited yet dreaded day has come.

Today, they were going inside a haunted house.

He glanced at his companions. Kishi, Genki, Ren, Sho and Kaito were all standing next to him in front of the attraction door.

« There is still time to back out if you don't want to do it. » Said Genki, looking worriedly at Sho's deathly pale face. If this was how he felt before entering, there was no way he would survive the whole thing. The older boy wasn't cruel enough to make him do it if he was this terrified. The others didn't make him ride the rollercoasters, the less he could do was offer them a way out.

«  Perfect, see you later ! » immediately answered Kishi, making a move toward the exit. Jinguji stopped him.

« We have decided to spend the day together to get closer. It's important for the group. » There was no freaking way he would let Kishi Yuta escape the nightmare. «  This is one of the few attraction we can do all together »

And if one of them has to go down, they all would.

« Like a team ! » shouted Kaito while bouncing. Ren wasn't sure if it was in excitement, or fear. Probably a bit of both. He patted his back slightly.

The Kansai boy looked back at Jinguji. He knew what he was doing, they all did. He wasn't going to say anything though, Jinguji was right. This whole day was planned to strengthen their bound and relationship. So far though, there was barely any attraction they could all ride together. Haunted house was one of the few.

Plus, there was no way Kishi could happily stay outside, eating ice cream or crepe or whatever, while he was inside this awful place. Because Ren knew he would never back out. He was a man.

A real man was not driven by his fears. A real man had no fear. Let alone a stupid little terrifying God-know-what-was-inside haunted house. The knot in his stomach tightened.

His lip curled upward when Kishi's shoulder deflated.

« Okay » he sighed. After that, no-one made any move to go back.

Genki linked arms with Kishi and took Sho's right hand in his. He felt a bit guilty for dragging them into this. He knew that if it weren't for him, they wouldn't even be in this attraction. He wasn't stupid. He could see from Ren's rigid posture that he was not at ease at all, far from it. Kaito eyes were shining with apprehension. Jin-chan wasn't faring much better than the two others boys, though he wasn't showing it. Genki only saw it, because he knew his Puu-chan.

Still, as guilty as he felt, he couldn't bring himself to stop them, and tell them they didn't have to do it. He wanted to go inside. He loved horror stories, and he really liked haunted houses, as scary as they were. Plus, he had yet to do this one.

« Let's go. » he said, taking a step forward. The door opened by itself, Sho let out a whimper. He made no move to go back though. He only gripped Genki's hand a bit more tightly. Screams and shouts coming from the other rooms could be heard from where they were standing. Sho wondered what the other participants could have seen to make them sound so scared. The door them shut down behind them. In front of them was another one, leading to other rooms. Though opened completely, he couldn't see what was in the other room, due to darkness. He looked around them.

« What do we do now ? » asked Kaito. He heard muffled noises as if someone was running. Away from them, or closer, he wasn't sure. He inched closer to Ren.

« There is...Someone over there. » said Sho in a slightly higher voice than his normal one. Kaito turned toward the place the older boy was pointing at. A bit further from where he was standing a lone figure, with hair reaching his shoulders, and dressed up in a white shirt, was looking at a corner. His back was facing them.

« Oh my God, why is here ? Why is there someone ? Is he going to attack us ? » whispered Sho panicked. «  I m sorry. Sir, sir ? »

Despite speaking louder, the man didn't answer Sho. Kaito raised his eyebrows. He began to call him too, followed by some of the others boys. Suddenly, he turned around and Kaito's dark eyes met his.

He began to talk in a small voice, barely above a whisper. Yet, they could all hear him pretty well.

« a hundred years ago, this house was pretty different from how it looked today. A family used to live here:a father, his wife and their twin daughters. The house was lively and happy, that is until that one faithful day, in October. At first nothing was out of ordinary. The little girls, both 7 years old, where playing in their room, as they did everyday. The father was at work, and their mother was tending the house. Around 7pm, surprised her daughters had yet to come down, she went to call for them. What she saw made her blood froze. One of her daughter was lying on the floor, her eyes lacerated, dead.» Ren suppressed a flinch. « At her mother anguish screams, her other daughter back facing her, simply said that she had hidden her doll from her. That doll is here. » He said while presenting them with a small one, hair black as raven with a worn out outfit. « Your task is to go all the way through the house, and put it in the family altar you will find on the other side. And try to stay alive while doing so.»

He handed the doll to them. After a bit of hesitation, Jinguji took it. Seeing Kaito worried look, he smiled at him reassuringly. Then with a smirk that shook him more than he would admit, the man left them alone leaving from another door. He saw Kishi opening his mouth but before he could say anything, they heard an evil laugh and a sound similar to thunder reverberated making them flinch.

« He was good. » admired Jinguji. The guy was completely in character. Holding the doll with one hand, he look at the other boys. They needed to decide on who would lead the way. They all began to talk at the same time:

« I m not going first ! »

« Nor I am »

« Let's do janken. »

Jinguji idly wondered if someone was going to come and throw them into the next room if they didn't hurry. Thankfully though, no-one came and it was decided that both Kishi and Ren would take the lead. None of them looked particularly happy with the news.

Jinguji exchanged a look with Genki, as their two appointed leaders walked slowly inside. Clutching the doll, he followed the older boy. There was no sound other than their own breathing. Would something come behind him ? He strained his ears, resisting the urge to look behind his shoulder. Next to him Kaito had put his fingers in his ears. What purpose did it serve ? Jinguji wasn't sure but it looked like it was giving the younger boy some kind of confort. Suddenly a blood curling scream echoed in the silent room, followed by a loud noise and a swear.He quickly turned his head toward Ren and Kishi,where the sound had come from. He just had the time to see a blurry figure, before he felt himself falling on the floor as something collided violently with him. He shouted more in surprise than in fear. Trying to grasp something with the hand that wasn't holding the doll, he clutched Kaito's arm. Unfortunately, rather than steadying him, he made Kaito fall too, the boy loud scream mixing with his own and Genki's.

With a loud noise, his back hit the floor, someone on top of him.

« What the heck happened ? » said Kaito, who was sitting on the floor, just like he had fallen.

« I felt something touching my leg !» screamed Kishi pointing to a corner accusingly. He heard Ren annoyed grunt. In his haste to get away from the monster, he had pushed away the younger boy making him collide with the wall.

« There is nothing ! » the Kansai boy replied, massaging his elbow.

« There is ! I felt something ! »But Kishi wasn't so sure anymore. As he looked around the place he had previously pointed his finger at. « ….Can monsters vanish into thin air ? »

«  Please, people get up » breathed Jinguji with some difficulty. Sho reddened and complied immediately, helping Genki on whom he had fallen too, up. The younger boy who had stopped their fall groaned as they pull him up. Sho looked quite embarrassed as he explained what had just happened :

« I heard Kishi scream and saw him jump on Ren while kicking something, and I panicked. I tried to ran away and collided with Genki. »

And not expecting it, the boy had lost his footing, falling on Jinguji.

Ren marveled at the fact that no staff came to check on them despite the ruckus they just made. If the moment hadn't been humiliating it would have been hilarious.

« We ve done one room guys. We will never come out at this rate »

They kept walking through the room. This time around, Genki and Kaito stayed next to each other, putting a bit of distance with Sho who walked while holding Ren by his shoulders. It was far from comfortable for the younger man, but he said nothing for his friend's sake. He knew the older boy felt better when he was next to him ; and it was the same thing for Ren anyway. He always felt better away from home when he was with Sho.

Genki was busy thinking about all possibilities and hidden staff who could be in a corner. Using past haunted houses experiences and what he knew from shows, he was taking care to check every the corners. He deeply hoped nothing would come from behind them, but it was a high possibility. At least he didn't have to deal with fearing something would jump at him each time they have to cross a room. Something caught his eyes :

« Wait. There is something behind that table. » he said as the other boys turned to look at him. Kaito who was standing the closest to it, jumped out of the way. As soon as he did a shout came out, and a vase fell on the floor, unbroken. The boys flinched, looking at a figure wearing a long white dress came out from behind. Her hair was hiding most of her face. Kaito shielded himself behind Kishi. The figure didn't move from behind the table, as Sho was fearing, but was moving her long arms with big movements, trying to reach them.

They walked quickly past her, her fingers never grasping any of them.

«Thanks Genki !» Breathed Sho. Just to imagine that she could have touched him...Who knows where she would have taken him afterwards. He was too young to go to die, and his grandmother would kill him if he didn't finish painting the wall of his grand-parents house.

They arrived in a circular room, bare from any furniture or decorations, but for dozens of black an white portraits and pictures adornng it. On the other side, a door was closed. Kishi's face dropped as he realized that they would have to stay in this room until staff opened it.

« So freaking creepy. » said Ren taking a step back from the pictures. The less he was in contact with any thing in this house, the better. Jinguji instead came closer to them, curious. Most were about two little girls, dressed in the same way with puffy white dresses and same matching hairstyle. Some of them were picturing them with their parents. In others, various men and women were standing, in all kind of different clothing.

« Wonder if they re member of their family » said Genki, coming closer to him as they both admired the painting of an old lady.

A growl followed by a loud BANG made them jump out of their skin.

«  OH MY GOD WHAT THE HECK !ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND ?  » Ren and Kaito jaws dropped on the floor as they saw Hirano Sho of all people shouting at the decimated hand that was trying to grasp him from behind the portrait. Few inches from where he was standing, a small trapdoor hidden behind some of the pictures had appeared.

Sho, red face, was still screaming at the top of his lung. His terror had morph into pure anger.

« THIS IS NOT FUNNY YOU ALMOST PUNCHED ME, YOU BETTER DISAPPEAR BEFORE I COME FOR YOU!»

A loud angry growl answered him, as other hands suddenly appeared from all around the room.

«Very effective » said Kishi deadpanned. A hand appeared just in front of the boy making him jump and let out a very high pitched scream.

The door clicked open.

Kaito ran as fast as his leg could make me him. He crossed two others rooms,and corridors not even checking if the other boys were behind him, though he could hear their screams and people running behind him. Though it could also be the zombies and monster, he wasn't sure. Kishi reached him. That meant the boys were with him. He risked a glance behind his shoulder. What he saw made him run faster: Ren, Sho, Jinguji and Genki were followed by many people.

Where had they come from ?

« LOOK IN FRONT OF YOU » admonished Kishi, as Kaito stumbled on a piece of furniture, almost loosing his footing. The older boy took his hand in his own and they ran together.

Jinguji was screaming at the top of his lung. He felt fingers few inches from his neck, the knot on his stomach tightening. His knuckles were white from clutching the doll.

As soon as Ren reached the room the others boys were in, the door shut down behind him, stopping the dead people from following them. Genki and Kaito sat on the floor, exhausted. The younger boy wasn't sure he had ever run so fast in his life. The adrenaline was still pumping in his veins. He dropped his head on Genki's shoulder, rewarded with a hand massaging his scalp slightly. Few feet from them, Kishi was sprawled out on the floor. his face hidden by his arm. He was trying to get his breathing back into control :

« Let...me..die here. »

Ren could understand his feelings. He couldn't take one more step. Exhausted, he leaned on Jinguji, his arm over his shoulder as he too, and tried to calm himself, using him as a support. He barely controlled his flinch as the damned doll the older boy was carrying, touched his leg. His heart was beating too fast against his rib cage.

Light flickered. Sho breath hitched :

« Not. _**Again**_. » complained Jinguji. Kishi looked around them, trying to look for a way out. Other than from where they came from, there was nothing else. Everything was closed. They couldn't open said door from the inside, whatever happens was out of their hand, as he commented out-loud.

« Thanks, I feel so much better. » Kishi sent Jinguji a glare, to which the boy replied with a non-impressed look.

«  _Please move to the center of the room_ » said a disembodied voice.

Genki looked up, trying to find where the sound had came from. There was no apparent speaker nor anything that could appear as such. The only furniture in the room was the hanging chandelier. He smiled happily, while obeying. So far, the haunted house had been so much better than he thought it would be. Jinguji, who had seen his friend beaming face rolled his eyes. Of course he was pleased. They were scared out of their wits, and here he was, having the time of his life. He patted his head fondly, not answering Genki surprised look. They moved toward the center with the others boys, and stopped next to Kishi.

Sho and Ren were standing with Kaito in between them, and the oldest boy in the room could only notice how they had all moved into their own group formation without realizing. Mr King was on one side, Mr Prince on the other, with Jinguji in the middle.

Lights flickered again before lightening struck. A small giggling was heard and suddenly two ghostly figures appeared on top of the chandelier. Two little girls, who Kishi recognized as the twin from the story, where standing on it. His face lost all color.

«Wanna play with us ? » said one of them with a sweet smile. They began to move the chandelier, using it as a swing. Sho wondered if it wasn't going to fall on them. Their laughter was only intensifying with each swing.

A cold wind blew their hair . Ren eyes went round. He may hate everything so far, he had to admit that it was amazing. He gripped Kaito's arm harder, nonetheless. One of the twin's eyes locked with his own. A chill ran through his spine.

« Oh sweetheart, am I scaring you ? » she inquired with a pout. Her gaze passed over each one of them, remaining longer on Genki than any other. « Oh, you are all scared. Scared by a tiny. defenseless little.girl »

Sho was not a violent person but he decided he might just murder any of the other boys if they dare raise the bait. Forget manliness, it was a question of survival here.

Thankfully, none of the six boys said anything.

Jinguji watched as the room was getting bigger, and the roof seemed further away from them. They were in an elevator of some kind, and they were going down in it.

The previously white and blue stripped wall was less colorful, as if used by the time. The white had become yellow, and some parts had no stripes at all.

« They are scared ! They are scared ! » were chanting the girls gleefully. Suddenly they both stopped, their eyes becoming red, as blood began to drop from them unto their cheeks. The little girls mirroring each other movements, wiped it, leaving red patches on their face. They proceeded to shake their hands over their head. To his horror,Kaito felt something liquid fell on his head and face. He screamed :

«  GET THIS AWAY FROM ME, GET THE BLOOD AWAY FROM ME » He was moving so much in his panic that he was hitting the others boys. Ren and Sho were screaming too having felt the same teardrop of blood falling on them. Sho tried to leave the center but a furious shrill stopped him:

«  DON'T YOU **_DARE_** MOVE FROM WHERE YOU ARE » One of the little girls smile had turned feral.

He let out a sob but complied. None of them tried to leave the center again.

Kishi was petrified.

«They are SO scared. Poor kittens....»

«  **_Good._**  » The happy smile from the other twin morphed into something more sinister. Genki felt the hair of his neck raise. The elevator stopped.

« You have arrived, kittens. Not that it means anything. There is **_no way out_**. » Light went completely off leaving them in complete darkness. It took Jinguji few second to realize the two evil twins have left.

A door opened at his right.

« This is the worst thing ever. » cried out Sho as they left the room. Ren wholeheartedly agreed. Kaito, on whose shirt Mr King oldest boy was clutching, wondered how the latter would fare if suddenly something jumped on them. He was still shaking from head to toe, even though they had realized once outside that whatever had been sprayed on them, it wasn't actual blood. Not that ghost ectoplasm was any better. Would that mean they too would become ghost, like Peter Parker had changed after being bitten by a spider ? He could easily imagine how much pranks he would be able to do that way though. Sanche* would never know what hit him.

« Wait guys, we need to discuss something before we went further. » Everyone turned to look at Kishi. Taking a deep breath, he looked at each one of them seriously for few seconds, before he opened his mouth « In horror movies, only certain categories of people can survive. If we follow the pattern, we can stay alive. So. Who is still a virgin ? »

Kishi knew he would get hit for his question. What he didn't expect was that he would get hit by more than one person. While Ren reached for his head, Jinguji and Genki kicked him; the latter in a way that made him loose his footing.

He fell down, with a thud.

« Ugh. Please feel free next time to hit even harder. That didn't hurt enough.» They sure didn't restrain themselves. What the heck ?

As he got up, he looked at Sho. His face was so red, that he was pretty sure the boy had reached a new shade all by himself. He was never good at this kind of topic. Kaito was giggling.

They kept on walking on the corridor, looking carefully around them in case something would attack. Contrary to most of the previous rooms and corridors, it was barely lightened.

Arriving in front of the next door, Ren faltered. In haunted houses, behind each door, there was a possibility of something jumping at them as soon as they put one foot inside. To his utmost shame, he realized that his hands were still shaking from the ghost encounters and he couldn't stop it.

 _You re a man. You're a manly man. Be cool, you have to be cool_  ....

Gathering his courage, he entered and looked around him wildly. Seeing nothing, he kept on walking slowly. Part of him wished he could break into a run, crossing the room quickly. Yet, he couldn't because Jinguji was holding him by the shoulders. It was a bit of a hindrance, because his moves were a bit more difficult, but it was definitely offering a great support for him too. It was much better than walking alone, and not only because that way if something attacked from behind it wouldn't be attacking him first. He just hoped Jinguji couldn't feel how utterly terrified he was.

Genki hold Jinguji's shirt more tightly, walking very close to him. That was just too cool. The whole thing was just too amazing, and people's reactions around him were making it even better. He had been scared too, he still was. This is why he couldn't do haunted house alone, or rather, preferred to be with other people. He wasn't sure he could do it if he was alone. Plus, it was way funnier to do it in groups, let alone with friends. He screamed and clung to Jinguji's back as something jumped out of the shadow from under a desk to catch their feet. He heard Ren shouting out a swear, as well as the other boys' screaming voices whether because they had been scared by their reaction, or they faced something else on their own.

Moving their legs out of the way, they quickly left, leaving the room, leaving the lone figure.

Yes, it was much more funny with others. He couldn't suppress his mirth.

« Genki, are you actually **_laughing_**  ? » asked Kishi incredulously. Jinguji for his part didn't understand why their friend was so surprised, and not only because he had heard the older boy giggling here and there are different moments of their adventure so far. As scared as Genki was (because he was, there was no denying it), he was in his element. He loved this.

« Meanwhile, I m going to be having nightmares for years to come » whined Sho. He felt like crying. That was the last time he would ever get into a haunted house. A man with dark eye circles and parts of his face missing skin, suddenly appeared within inches of his face. His heart stopped.

With a scream, he broke into a run pushing everything and everyone in front of him.

Kaito didn't even have the time to understand what was happening. Sho had reacted so fast, he didn't even get to have a proper look at the figure. In a blurry motion, he had suddenly found himself dragged by the frightened boy who was running as if the devil was behind him. It wasn't too far from the truth though. The younger idol had no other choice than to try to keep up with him, his hand still clasped with Sho's .

Each time they ended up meeting someone, the older boy without faltering in his screams, would get around that person under Kaito own shouts. Ren had to admit that they were pretty useful. They would get the disguised persons to come out from their hiding place, thus clearing the path for them. Seeing as he was supposed to be the one with Kishi to do that, he was pretty happy with how it had turned out.

Jinguji saw astonished Sho and Kaito coming back toward them. Instinctively, he sidestepped making way for them. Sho was basically running with his eyes closed. He didn't need to move though, because the older of the two tripped and fell on Ren. Kaito,who couldn't stop in time, collapsed on top of them on the floor. Jinguji wasn't sure though why Kishi was lying on his stomach, few feet away from them. His biggest guess was that he may have tried to flee when he saw the other two running in their direction, but he tripped on his own feet and fell. Genki went to help him up and assess his injuries; none, thankfully.

Jinguji turned to look at the two staff members in their zombie costumes, standing at their right. They had stopped their pretending game and were looking at the fallen members, clearly unsure on how to act.

« You can laugh. They are always this ridiculous. » He felt a sharp pain on his left leg, and before he realized it he was on the floor too. Ren shot him a vindicative smile. Despite being still half crushed under the other two boys' weight, he had hit him as hard as he could in his position. It hadn't been him aim to make him fall, but the outcome was even better.

Jinguji's face promised pain.

After they all got up, and joined Genki in their apologies toward the staff members, they left the room. Ren was reassuring a very embarrassed and very sorry Sho that he was okay. The older boy had explained that they had met three very scary figures, dressed fully in black and holding scythes. They were blocking the door completely, and unable to escape without touching any of them, Kaito and him had ran back, followed by their shouts and imprecations.

Kishi couldn't blame them. If he had been in their position, he would have fled too. He could only hope though that they had almost reached the end of the haunted house. He wasn't sure how long his heart would cope. He had to admire Sho's resistance though. Despite his terror, he had yet to faint. He had half in mind to congratulate him, and maybe he would later on. He tried to rein in his own dread, and clenched his fists. He suddenly felt a hand squeezing his shoulder in a comforting manner. He met Jinguji smile, and answered with his own.

When they reached the room Kaito and Sho had fled from, they didn't see any figure. Sho wondered if they had been told to not come back. Part of him felt slightly guilty for the trouble he brought, but the biggest part of him was way too relieved to feel any actual regret. He never wanted to see them again. He shivered.

Without any trouble, they went through the door and saw some illuminated stairs and no other way out.

« Guess we have to take them... » said Jinguji, looking quite apprehensive.

« DON T CATCH US ON THE STAIRS, THE STAIRS ARE DANGEROUS. I CAN FALL AND DIE. THINK OF ALL THE PAPERWORK YOU WOULD HAVE TO DO.» shouted Kishi unexpectedly, making all of them flinch.

Sho and Kaito sent him two thumbs up.

Ren wasn't sure it would be effective at all, but he hoped so. He wasn't sure himself he wouldn't fall out in shock. He knew some haunted houses tended to do that. Gripping the banister has if his life depended on it, which on a way it was, he went up the stairs slowly. He could hear Kishi's ragged breathing behind him echoing his own.

As soon as they all reached the top of the stairs, they let out a relieved breath.

Genki, who had intertwined his fingers with Sho's before they went up the stairs gave his hand a small squeeze. Sho didn't seem to acknowledge it, his eyes darting around him reminding the older boy of a wild animal. Genki rubbed his back in a soothing circle. Though he jumped a foot in the air thinking something was attacking him, he calmed down when he realized it was his friend. He soon relaxed slightly under his touch.

« We re going to get out very soon » Sho nodded, but whether he believed him or not, Genki wasn't sure.

Jinguji let out a high pitched scream as a hand reached out from a corner to grasp him by his clothes. He barely escaped it, but the woman whose blond hair was parted in two, and her eyes red as rubies retaliated. She was holding a knife. Kaito recoiled in fear.

Jinguji took a step back, but the woman just kept looking at him unblinking, advancing. Whenever he moved, she did the same. His hands in front of him, to pacify her:

«  I m not interesting you know, I m not even good to eat, you know. I m sure I barely have any meat on me. »

It was unnerving how her glaze never left him, even when he was moving around.

«  A little help would be nice, guys. » he called out, just as her hand that wasn't holding the bloodied knife darted toward him. With a yelp, he jumped aside«  LEAVE ME ALONE » he screamed, to no avail, as the figure just moved closer, this time slashing her weapon in front of her.

Sho wanted to act but he didn't know what to do. There was nothing around he could throw at the figure. Suddenly with a battle cry, he saw their youngest member bounce toward Jinguji and before anyone could stop him, he locked arm their arm together and ran away with him.

« WE WILL SAVE YOU JIN-CHAN » shouted Sho, running toward them.

« Wait wha... » With a trick that left Jinguji wondering what kind of things did King learn for acrobatics, Kaito still running pushed him forcefully toward Sho who without loosing his footing or letting Jinguji stumble, caught him and carried him on his shoulder.

«  YOU WILL NOT CATCH US, DUMB MONSTER. » taunted Kaito before crying out in pain as his knee hit a chair he hadn't seen in front of him.

Kishi wasn't exactly sure what was happening nor what kind of stupid scene was unfolding in front of their eyes, as the two boys were running from them with one of the Prince member thrown on Sho's shoulder.

His dumbfounded eyes met Genki bemused ones :

«  Did they just kidnap him ? »

« I think they were trying to save him. » replied Genki with a small smile. Ren had hidden his face in his hands. They could hear the others boys scream and shouts.

« We better go get them. » groaned the remaining Mr King member.

The woman who had stopped moving when the three boys had left, turned to face them. She pinned them down with her glaze, before raising her knife. Kishi and Ren hands in front of them, looked at each other then at the figure, and back again before they broke down into a run separately. Kishi whimpered as he felt the weapon grazing his arm.

Genki nodded toward the staff member, while running behind them. Hopefully, they wouldn't be banned for all the mess they were creating.

Jumping, leaping out of reach from the women and men trying to catch them, screaming at the top of his lung, Genki was feeling elated. His heart was pounding in his chest, and his legs were hurting as he was running in the labyrinth of rooms and corridors, trying to get back with his friends. He felt euphoric, light as a feather, powerful. His stomach tightened into a knot, feeling almost sick with excitation he began to laugh gleefully in between his terrified screams.

Not for the first time in his life, Ren thought that something must be very very wrong with Genki. That boy had some serious issues.

At this comforting thought, he felt a surge of fondness toward the older boy as he always did when he came to that conclusion. Genki was as crazy as they all were.

Insane people were the most interesting kind of people.

As if he had heard him, the older boy shot him a beaming smile when Ren reached him. It was soon followed by a scream of fear as a figure pounced on them.

Just as Kishi was beginning to doubt they would get back any time soon with the other half of their group, he saw them standing not too far from them, waiting for them.

«  We have found the altar ! » said Kaito while bouncing. «  It's on the other room!

Kishi could have cried out in happiness. Sho wasn't even trying to rein in his feeling. Jinguji ruffled his hair with a soft smile. The older boy sniffed.

« Let's go, people ! »

In retrospective, Kishi knew he shouldn't have expected it to go so easily. If nothing was awaiting them inside the room, as soon as Jinguji was about to put the doll in the altar a figure appeared just in front of him, making him squeal and move away from it. It was one of the twin.

« That's. **_my._** doll. »

Genki blinked. Her crimson eyes were shining in furor.

« THIEF!»

« No I m not... »

« SILEEEEEEEEENCE. » Wind blew on their faces, disheveling them completely. It was so strong that it made them take a few step back. Genki s shoulder hit the wall, making him wince in pain.

What was happening ?

Attraction weren't supposed to hurt you.

Where was the staff ?

Kaito hugged Ren, terrified out of his mind. The older boy couldn't provide him any support though, as he was shaking uncontrollably. Both of their eyes were fixed on the ghostly figure few feet away from them.

Room temperature had dropped considerably. Genki's felt his heart dropping into his stomach.

« How can you steal from me ? I thought we were friends.»

Jinguji wondered what made her believe they had that kind of relationship, but wisely keep his mouth shut.

« I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! »

Wind got stronger, making it harder for them to move forward.

« LET US OUT, LET US OUT » Sho was crying in terror, knocking on the door trying to get the staff, someone, anyone to save them. Kishi was helping, trying to make tear it off open one way or another but to no avail. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

« YUTA ! DO SOMETHING » screamed Genki holding onto his waist.

«  WHAT DO YOU FREAKING WANT ME TO DO ? »

« SOMETHING ! »

Was this boy for real ? Knowing better than to argue with him though, Jinguji looked around. He could see nothing that could be of any help. Each time he tried to get closer to the altar, the wind just got stronger.

« GIVE ME BACK MY DOLL ! »

Jingujji was sure he had never been so afraid in his life.Genki's arms tightened around him. The younger boy closed his eyes shut, his screams tearing from his throat.

« GIVE ME BACK MY DOLL ! »

Lights kept on flickering as the little girls scream kept getting louder and louder.

Genki blood froze. That was it.They were going to die. He clamped his eyes shut. Ren and Kaito were not even looking at the scene anymore hugging each other tightly their face hidden in each other shirt. Sho and Kishi were still trying their hardest to break the door down.

Jinguji threw the doll as hard as he could toward the altar.

It didn't reach it.

They were plunged in darkness.

 

 

 

The door on which Sho and Kishi were leaning, opened making them fall on the floor. A smiling lady was standing in front of it.

« The next team is coming up soon, so please get out quickly. »

Feeling more dead than alive, the boys moved hesitantly toward the exit, still unsure of what happened. Sunlight hurt their eyes.

Kaito let out a shaky breath. They were alive.

They were alive.

It had all been a game.

He hid his face in his hands, unsure if he wanted to cry or laugh, finally settling for both.

The attraction staff bowed to them, seemingly non-phased by the redness of their eyes nor the loud, relieved sobs coming from Sho and Kishi. Genki's body was still shaking in fear.

And as relieved as he was, Jinguji couldn't help but feel thoroughly humiliated. His cheeks, still bearing the mark of his tears, reddened. They had been completely had.

«  We hope you had a pleasant time.»

It took all of Ren's willpower not to throw something at the lady's face.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sanche is one of the company choreographer.


End file.
